Four Arms/Quotes
Ben 10 Washington B.C. *"Let's wrestle." *"You are going down, Peanuts!" *"Ohhh, I think I'm gonna hurl..." *"No bye-bye for you." The Krakken *"You should've seen the look on your face. Hah, priceless!" *"Ha ha ha ha ha! I can't believe she fell for it. A monster in the lake! How dumb can you be?" *"I was just attacked by a giant lake monster!" *"But I'm not kidding this time!" *"But...I..." Tourist Trap *"One good prank deserves another." *"I dunno...maybe the world's biggest booger?" *"Not a chance. I could lift this thing with three hands tied behind my-" *"Oops." *"Ow! What was that for?" *"Don't get your shorts in a twist. I'll just put everything back the way it was! No problem." Kevin 11 *"Great...NOW I turn into Four Arms." *"Your power's gone." *"No." *"Tell me about it." *"No!" The Alliance *"Go!" *"You okay?" *"Hm...wonder if that's a yes?" *"Huh? You're...all women. Look, I don't wanna hurt-" *"No!" *"Nice try." *"No time. Hospital up the street." Lucky Girl *"I've got it." *"Where is he?" *"Stay back!" *"Time for the magician to disappear!" Side Effects *"Hah I thought so." *"I'm on it!" *"I can't help it, I'm sick!" *"Oops." *"Don't mention it." *"You want to be king? Get ready to be crowned!" *"Aah! Ants in my pants! Ow! Ow!" Framed *"Let him go, Kevin. This is about you and me." *"You had plenty of chances to get help, but you always messed it up. This time, you're getting what you deserve." *"You risk all those innocent lives just to get even with me?" *"But I'm through with you. You're not worth it. You never were." *"Oh man! Is there anything I'm not gonna get blamed for today?" *"Are you still looking for me?" Gwen 10 Gwen *"Lucky they forgot to close the door." *"Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!" Grudge Match *"Team?" *"You took the words right out of my mouth, Freakazoid!" *"Give it a rest, Kev. This is both our problem." The Galactic Enforcers *"Okay, tough guy." *"You..." *"Huh?" *"No way!" *"Yield? What is this, a traffic light? Kick their butts before they try to pull something!" *"Yes! Saved by the beep!" The Ultimate Weapon *"Grandpa, I think Gwen needs a second to catch her breath." *"Ever since that alarm went off, that sword is all you think about!" *"We do remember. Do you?" *"Why does that thing look familiar?" *"Looks like he's pounding the bad guys for us!" *"Yo! Rah Puke! Come and get some!" *"No!" *"I..uh...mean't to do that." Tough Luck *"It's okay, everybody. Everything's all right now." Ghostfreaked Out *"Hey! I meant to do that! Maybe I'm finally getting the hang of this thing." *"I haven't got time for you freaks, so the party's over." *"Ghostfreak!" *"Go ahead and play Musical Freaks all you want. I'll just kick their butts." *"Gwen! Look out!" Ben 10,000 Ben 10,000 *"I don't think so. Now go!" *"Stay out of my way!" Game Over *"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! Four Arms of fun!" *"Ishiyama!" *"I'm your biggest fan! I know all your stats! You weight 527 pounds! You have a 7 strength rating, 9 intelligence, 8 agility-" *"Sure, I...I guess you could say that..." *"No wait!" *"Wait! I don't wanna fight you!" *"But I'm not Kenko! I'm Ben! I'm a good guy!" *"It's true! I own every Sumo Slammers comic book, doubles of every trading card, I even eat your cruddy cereal!" *"That's no magnificant warrior! That's just my goofy cousin!" *"I can take care of myself." *"That's nothing! I'll show you a REAL champion!" *"Yee-haw! Ride 'em, cowboy!" Monster Weather *"Time to give you a hand. Or four!" *"I am? I mean, of course I am! Brains and brawn!" Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! *"Need an extra hand? I got four!" *"Actually, I'm just a kid. That's what I've been trying to tell you!" *"Name's Four Arms, not Handy Buddy!" *"Sue me." *"We could team up!" *"Why's he so upset? It's not like this is another stunt show." *"Tim Dean!" *"Because he's a crime fighting genius! And I WILL be his partner." Under Wraps *"Stand still! I don't like this any more than you do. Hey, that one was almost filled!" The Unnaturals *"Safe, right?" *"Batters up!" *"Not while I'm in the house! Oh man, please tell me that was the fake President!" *"That's all of them!" *"Welcome to the seventh inning stretch." The Visitor *"You gotta take it from me!" *"I can handle this! I don't need your help!" *"Uh oh!" *"Sorry about the Rustbucket, Grandpa. Guess I got a little carried away." Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *"Hold on! I'm coming!" *"Nooo!" *"Gwen!" *"No! I've got to save her!" *"She sacrificed herself to save me." *"It should've been me! It should've been me! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" Perfect Day *"You're messing with the wrong kid, Squidface." *"The Null Void projector!" *"Sorry Villy, looks like it's just not your day." *"Two one-way tickets to alien storage, coming up." *"That Gwen is telling the truth, which means you must be lying." *"Enoch! Then the Forever Knights ARE behind everything!" *"Nice trick, but I'm still gonna kick your tin can butt." Don't Drink the Water *"So what do you think happened to the Omnitrix?" *"You may want these." Ready to Rumble *"They call me Four Arms." *"So, where's my prize money?" *"That'll take all night! It's already past my bedtime!" *"Uh oh." *"You're a real tough guy when you're chasing after kids. Let's see how you do against me." *"Ow! Hey! Two against one! That's not fair!" *"Oh man..." *"Gotta go! Give my check to my manager." Ken 10 Ben 10,000 *"I do not have time for this. There's no way I'm missing another one of his birthdays, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just chill out in the Null Void." *"Kenny, your room!" *"That was before I knew it was Kevin. Go!" *"Not much of a trap. Was I supposed to think my family tied themselves up?" *"Kevin." Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 *"Nobody likes a showoff, Ninja Boy." *"Meet ya at the hatch!" *"Come on! I'll whip you all with three arms tied behind my back!" Hijacked *"Nobody jacks my ride." *"Wow, that was close." *"I can't see, I can't see!" Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Huh? Hey! Why didn't I turn human?" *"Whoa." *"Did I just go back in time?" *"Who are you? Another Upgrade?" *"Ever try peeking in the mirror?" *"No fair teleporting!" *"Hey! You're wrecking an ancient Earth artifact!" *"What giant alien buddy?" *"He's...right behind you!" *"Man, how gullible can you get?" *"You shot down Tetrax's ship? You shoot down Azmuth's ship too?" *"Is that like Truth or Dare?" *"Batter up!" *"Boy, that guy doesn't quit!" *"Finally! I can blend in with the other humans before he teleports back!" Road Trip Rumble *"What? I'm keeping two hands to myself." Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games *"Four Arms! Whoa, didn't even know that was still in there!" *"Nope." *"Strike too." *"I don't really sssee it that way." Escape From Aggregor *"That all you got?" *"Huh? Seriously? That's your plan?" *"Guys!" Hero Time *"Four Arms!" *"Why are you shouting your name out? It's stupid!" *"I thought I could beat you with two hands behind my back, but I guess I was wrong!" *"You put up a great fight. But hey, I wouldn't wanna take me on either!" Map of Infinity *"Four Arms!" *"Gwen! Wake up!" *"And fast. I'm going to change back any minute! As a human..." *"Aggregor!" *"What are you talking about?" *"This isn't over!" *"AGGREGOR!" *"I'll hold it up. Go get Gwen! Hurry!" *"Back to the ship. Let's go!" *"I know a shortcut." Reflected Glory *"Hi. We're the good guys." *"Everybody okay?" Where The Magic Happens *"Door to Any-what?" *"You mean the glowy letters? No problem!" The Forge of Creation *"Hah. I was going for Big Chill." *"A lot." *"Not a bad idea." *"You'll learn how to do it later. Gimme some cover!" Young Ben *"I was going for Upgrade." *"How much stronger do I get when I'm older?" *"And they say I talk too much." *"Leave her alone!" *"Can't fight him like this. Should have picked a flyer." Girl Trouble *"Four Arms!" *"Sweet." *"Heads up. They're making a run for it again." *"Kevin! Heads up!" *"Whee?" Basic Training *"Four Arms!" *"Helping my squadmate, sir. His power pack fell under the-" *"Skimmed them, sir." *"Stronger than Four Arms?" *"Let's try that again." *"Tack. Greet Kolar." *"You know. With great respect." Ben 10,000 Returns *"Okay. All strapped in." Moonstruck *"Four Arms!" *"No I'm not." *"Sorry, sorry. I'm going." *"Thanks a lot, Kevin." Inspector 13 *"Deploy this." *"Oh? Who told you?" Couples Retreat *"Guys." Night of the Living Nightmare *"Four Arms!" *"Wait up. I'm not done with you yet." *"No!" *"Mr. and Mrs. Washington! Are you alright? ...Are you even home?" *"Gone. Just like the DNAlien. What's going on here? My parents are gone, the neighbors are gone, I wreck half the block and nobody comes out to see what's happening? Nobody calls the cops?" The Beginning of the End *"Four Arms!" *"I could have my friend show you." *"Or you could answer some questions." Ben 10: Omniverse The More Things Change: Part 1 Young Ben *"Alright, fine. I wanted to do this the easy way, but the hard way is okay too." *"FORE...Arms. Hehehe." *"And don't you forget it, buddy. You think you're the only Galvanic Mechamorph I've ever dealt with? Pff. It's gonna take a lot more to surprise me." Trouble Helix Young Ben *"Okay, was hoping for Diamondhead but this'll do." *"I can...take him. Just need to rest for a second." Many Happy Returns *"Because I don't give up." *"Yeah!" *"Wait, what?" Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's *"Give up, Trombipulor. I've got you outnumbered four arms to two." The Frogs of War: Part 1 *"Make that the four on the right!" *"Get up." O Mother, Where Art Thou? *"Can't really talk now Mom, I've kinda got my hands full." *"Hands not so full now. What's up?" *"Mom, later. Gotta go." The Ultimate Heist *"How 'bout some fresh air?" *"Gross!" *"Give it up, Albedo!" An American Benwolf in London *"Ooh. Haha. No sword. Just these two...things." *"I taught him a bunch of stuff." *"She's not my girlfriend! And hey!" *"If it's so easy, you do it!" Catfight *"I'm not liking where this is going." *"Into what you want me to be instead of what I am-" *"Over-" Blukic and Driba Go To Area 51 *"Much better!" *"Give up, Benevelon, before somebody gets hurt. And by 'somebody,' I mean you." *"You keep on using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means." *"Blah blah blah, whatever. Tell it to the hand...s." Universe Vs. Tennyson *"I mean no! No problem, heheh. I'm all Tetramanded up and ready to...what do I have to do, exactly?" *"Awesome. Easy enough to hit a non-moving target. By the time I knock him out, the two voices in his head will still be arguing over which way to fall." *"How am I supposed to fight a guy who can change...anything?" *"Sweet. Now that changes things." It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 Ben 23 (Handyman) *"Handyman?" *"Oh, I get it." *"Can we try to go home now?"